This invention relates to a portable luggage carrier, and, more particularly, to a portable luggage carrier which is provided with a telescoping handle which is movable between extended and retracted positions.
Portable luggage carriers of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,563 are quite useful for transporting suitcases and other luggage in airports, train stations, etc. Such carriers include a wheel-equipped base for supporting the luggage and a telescoping handle. The handle may be collapsed or retracted when the carrier is not being used to permit the carrier to be conveniently stored in the luggage or in its own carrying case.
The carrier shown in my prior patent has a single telescoping tube assembly, which is satisfactory for most uses. However, if an unusually heavy load is being carried, it is desirable to use a pair of spaced-apart tube assemblies to provide greater strength and stability. Further, the locking means for locking the telescoping tubes of my prior carrier were individually actuated. While this may be satisfactory for a single three-tube assembly which includes only two locking means, when a pair of three-tube assemblies having a total of four locking means are used, it is desirable that the locking means not have to be individually operated.
The invention provides a telescoping handle having a pair of tube assemblies in which the locking means can be quickly released and the tubes can be quickly and easily retracted and extended. The lower locking means are released simply by pulling the lower release bar toward the upper release bar, and the upper locking means are released automatically by the upper release bar as the intermediate and upper tubes are telescoped into the lower tube. The tubes are locked in their extended positions simply by pulling the tubes upwardly.